Well, that was Awkward
by DistrictEleven
Summary: Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Finnick, Annie and Clove have been offered a scholarship at Panem Academy, and they all took it. What will happen between the young students as friendships are formed? The games don't exist in this FF.
1. Chapter 1

Plot:

Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Finnick, Annie and Clove have been offered a scholarship at Panem Academy, and they all took it. What will happen between the young students as friendships are formed? (The games don't exist in this FF.)

**AN:**

_**No, this is not the typical Annie & Finnick, Peeta & Katniss FF, so keep reading!**_

_****__Katniss POV:_

I wake up in my new dorm, I forgot about the Academy. Great. Anyways, I look to my side to see a bronze haired and green-eyed -Sea green, probably from District four- student staring at me. He broke off the stare almost immediately and stood. "Uh, hi. You must be my new dorm mate for the year, I'm Finnick. Finnick Odiar." Oh my god. Is there really a shirtless guy in my dorm? Well, our dorm I guess. So all I manage is a stutter; ""My n-name is Katniss Everdeen." I sit up, the covers still wrapped around me."Nice to meet you Katniss." He glanced down, confused. And then he realized. "Oh. I'm so sorry, I'll get dressed if it makes you uncomfertable..." He said, biting his lip.

"No, don't worry. I'm used to that, I lived with Gale for a few months, he used to do everything shirtless, or half-naked." I rolled my eyes, I always let Gale off. Because he would always give me puppy-dog eyes, which made him look adorable. "Okay, wait. You already know Gale?" Finnick asked me, I nodded. "He's my best friend." It would be nice to see him again...

_Finnick POV:  
_

__Thank god. I thought she was about to say boyfriend, that would have been awkward. "Oh, that's why him and Peeta were arguing over who should be in the room with you." I chuckled, remembering last night's conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, five reviews so far. Longer Chapters from now on!  
(Several other HG charries will be added throughout the story, including; Finch, Cato, Glimmer, Rue and Thresh.)  
Also, any ideas for the story will be appreciated!**

**-Megan**

_Katniss POV:_

I thought this guy was meant to be laid back, or flirtatious. That's what the capitol people told me. Ugh, they were so annoying, repeating the same line over and over; 'You are going to LOVE Finnick. He is simply amazing!' Whenever I said something, a women behind me says; 'That is mahogany!' And the worst thing is, she is a teacher at the academy… I'm not going to survive this, am I?

Once I got dressed I made myself some toast, it was extremely confusing. Just like everything else in the Capitol. Oh well, I made it eventually. With Finnick's help of course, I think he was beginning to act like the Capitol women said. But, to be honest he didn't know what he was doing either. he then asked me a question; "Are all of the new scholars from district twelve? Well not including me." I hesitated for the moment, and told him about the other new scholars; "Uh, Annie's from your district. And Clove is from two. But I meet a girl from five who's fairly new, Finch, she's really nice." A faint smile crept up on my lips, and I glance over at the television. "Big TV right?" He chuckled, his sea-green eyes flickered to the television for a moment.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, the good thing was we were both dressed by this time. I walked up to the door, curious. Who would come here at this time? As I open the door a pair of amber eyes greeted me, Finch, what is she doing here? "Katniss!" She greets me with a hug. "Finch! What are you doing here?" She smiled lightly, and then explains; "My dorm-mate is throwing a hissy fit because I ate the last biscuit." I tryed to keep a straight face, but failed miserably as I burst out laughing. "Who is your dorm-mate anyway?" I asked though giggles.

"Cato from two, he's a bit crazy." Finch closed the door behind her. "I can tell!" I grinned, leading her to Finnick and introducing them to each other. "This is Finnick, Finch." He stood and shook her hand, smiling.

_Finch POV:_

After I shook Finnick's hand I sat down on a chair, tying my hair up in a bun. "Make yourself at home!" Katniss smiled, walking into the bathroom as I smiled back at her.

**Sorry it's kinda short, no muse at all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai! Another chapter today, because of the two reviews I got within around two hours and an idea from one of them. ;)**

**Love you guys!  
Megan**

_Finch POV:_

"There you go FoxFace!" Katniss cheerfully handed me a glass of water, I thought she was in the bathroom. She must have seen the questioning look on my face and said; "Don't ask." She laughed, glancing over at Finnick for a second or two. "What's with the nickname?" I asked, Foxface was certainly a new one. "I don't know, just felt like giving you a nickname." I playfully rolled my eyes, a faint smile lingering on my face. "Have you got a nickname, Katniss?" I asked, she raised her eyebrows. "No." She is such a bad liar. "Yeah right, what about that Gale guy? He must have a nickname for you!" I glanced over to Finnick, he tensed, I felt like mocking him. But I hesitated and looked back at her. "Uh… Okay, yes I do. Catnip." I stifled a laugh, questioning the name. "When I first met him and he asked my name, and thought I said Catnip. He knows my name now, but he still calls me Catnip." Finnick finally spoke up; "Is anyone else allowed to call you that?" He laughed, she shrugged and replied; "I don't really know, no one else really calls me it but him. What dorm is he in Finch?" She turned to me, I shrugged. "We could go look for It."  
"And how are we supposed to do that?" She looked slightly confused, and after I told her she still looked confused. "Knock on every door, how else?" I laughed. "No, just no Finch." I stood, brushing myself off and hugging Katniss goodbye and waving to Finnick. "I'm going for a walk, I'll talk to you two later."

**Another chapter tomorrow!**


	4. Note UPDATED

**Hey guys!  
Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, I would love to give you guys another story. But, I need Ideas! Who's POV would you like to see next? Tell me and you get another chapter!  
**

**Megan**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm sorry my other story got taken down, really unfair right? Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Megan**

_Gale POV:_

I really should have been in the room with Katniss, instead of this psycho girl. Clove was in the kitchen, cutting something with amazing speed. At least she's a good cook. "Do you know what dorm Katniss is in?" I asked her, standing up from my seat. "261." Clove replied simply, not even turning to look at him. "Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes." I walked out the door, sighing in relief. "261, 261…" I mutter to myself, wandering down the hallway until I found it. Knocking on the door and waiting for a response. "Gale!" Katniss grinned, hugging me after she'd opened the door. "Catnip!" I said once we had pulled away from the hug. She invited me in, Finnick muttering something along the lines of; "Another guest?" I rolled my eyes, forcing smile. "Finnick." I nodded, he gave me a friendly nod. "How are you doing Gale? I heard you got into a fight with Mellark." Katniss teased as I shook my head. "Okay, possibly. Not anything phyisical though."

**I have to go! I'll be back with another chapter or two Later! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hai! Another chapter from me today, please look at the poll on my page and vote. Review, follow and favourite!**

**Megan  
**

_Finnick POV:  
_

Great, another guest. And it's Gale, her best friend. I forced a smile, which turned quickly into a real smile as Katniss asked the question. Standing, I snickered and said; "You used pretty ugly words on bread boy didn't you?" Gale shot me a glare and came back at me. "He started it, did you seriously think his side of the story was true?" He snapped.  
"Wait, what was his side of the story?" Katniss stood behind Gale, but quickly moved in front of him. "He loves you Catnip, he's really creepy." Gale said in a soft tone, Katniss' face flushed, leaving her as white as a sheet. "He WHAT? tell him I'm flattered but no thank you." She calmed quickly, regaining some of her colour. Gale laughed. "I'll pass it on when I can, got to go, bye!" He closed the door behind him, Katniss looked at me with wide eyes. "What am I going to do?" I shrugged. "Thanks for your help." She laughed a musical laugh, and her cheeks turnt a bright crimson. "What the hell just came out of my mouth?" I shrugged once again, she quickly changed the subject; "Shall we get to know eachother better? I'm bored." I nodded.  
"Okay, my name is Katniss Everdeen. I am sixteen years old and from district twelve, I have a sister called Prim... And, uh. My favourite colour is green." She smiled, I replied just as quickly with the same answers; "My name is Finnick Odiar. I am seventeen years old from district four, I have no siblings and my favourite colour is Blue."


	7. Chapter 6

**Rawr. Yes, another chapter. **

**Megan  
**

_Peeta POV:_**  
**

Okay, I was just walking down the hallway minding my own buisness, and then I bump into Gale. Of all people that could of walked down this hallway, why him? "Mellark, I told Katniss about last night. She said; 'I'm flattered but no thank you.'" I nodded, a small smirk appeared on his face. I really want to punch this guy. "Hawthorne. Tell her to at least give me a chance." Gale snorted at this, with that 'yeah right' look on his face. "She wouldn't give you a chance ever, even if she was desperate." Sneering, I replied quickly. "Tell her before I do." I threatened.  
"I'm only doing this because I don't want you near her." He muttered, turning on his heels.

_Gale POV:_

That idiot. Ugh, I walked silently down the hall, turning for a second to hold my middle finger up at him. Without knocking I opened the door, sighing. "Phew, last time I opened the door without knocking was not good, thank you for not making out or beating eachother up once I opened the door." I smiled, bad joke. Finnick turned to face me, chuckling.

**Shall I make Gale open the door in future chapters and find them making out? Or Finnick giving it away? Review, follow and favourite! (Vote on my poll!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, another chapter! (Swears and violent experiences in this chapter.)  
**

**Megan  
**

_Katniss POV:_

"Gale! What are you doing here?" I responded, a questioning look on my face. "I bumped into Mellark in the hall, I told him. And then he started threatening me that I had to tell you to give him a chance." What? Ugh, that guy is getting on my nerves. "Is he still out in the hall?" I needed to make this guy learn his lesson, the hard way. "Uh, probably. Wait Catnip! You can not beat the shit outta someone on your first day, you don't want to get on the wrong side of the headmaster do you?" Gale was right, but I shrugged. "Whatever, It's not like anyone is ever out there." I walk out into the hall, and I am greeted by A blue-eyed boy, Peeta. Without thinking I pin him up against the wall, and say; "Oh, hello Mellark." He let out a nervous laugh, I smirked. "I see you've already met my friend Gale, and I'm telling you now; Do NOT lay a finger on him or I will beat the shit outta you." Peeta nodded, I released my grip. "And I'm sure he will return the favour. Anything you have to say?" I sneered, he nodded.  
"Slut." He managed to choke out, my eyes widened as I once again pinned him up against the wall. "What? And why is that?" I raised my voice, on the edge of strangling him. "You obviously are, you look like one." I threw him to the ground, punching him across the face. "She does not!" I turnt my head to see Finnick glaring at Peeta.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! Another chapter from me, but I have to explain something first; The reason I cannot write longer chapters is because I am used to roleplaying (Writing in short bursts), and have many destractions around me.**** Thank you for being loyal and staying with me!  
**

**BYE! Megan**

_Finnick POV:_

Did he really just call her a slut? Quickly, I pull Katniss off of him, rolling my eyes at the boy. "You're a pathetic excuse for a man, you know that?" I mocked, he simply sneered. "Let's go Katniss, he's not worth it." Katniss nodded, not looking back, even when he said; "Wait! I didn't mean it!"

Back at the Dorm

Katniss collapsed onto her bed in a heap of giggles, sitting up to see me and Gale raising our eyebrows. "What? That was SO fun!" She grinned. "Katniss, your not normal are you?" I rolled my eyes playfully at her, sitting on the sofa. "Being normal is boring." Stating the fact, I couldn't help but agree with her.  
"What happened Catnip?" Gale asked, he looked extremely confused.  
"I beat him up." Katniss' face turnt suddenly serious, Gale burst out laughing. "You should of seen the look on his face!" Katniss then returned to laughing, I couldn't help smiling.  
"I've got to go, I told Clove I'd be back in ten minutes. It's been double that time. Goodbye Finnick, Bye Catnip." He gave Katniss a kiss on the cheek, and closed the door behind him.

**No muse. T.T Any Ideas? Remember to vote on my poll!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! Another chapter, and if you were wondering if I am Team Peeta or Gale, I am neither. Team Finnick to the end! Okay, so we are starting classes today, 'cause everybody likes Haymitch we are going to start with his class. I also have to clear something up, this is NOT a love at first sight, that's boring isn't it? **

**Megan**

_Katniss POV:_

Classes today, that's just great. My eyes snapped open and I propped myself up on my elbows, to see Finnick sat on his bed, eating sugar cubes. "Want a sugar cube?" he says, offering his hand, which is piled high. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I ... well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick." He wiggled his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes. "Any advice for the day?" I asked, ignoring his question completely. "Here's some advice, stay Alive." **(A/N I know Haymitch say's this, but… Yeah.) **Finnick said in a teasing tone, the Sugar cubesright underneath my nose by this time. I refused the offer, getting dressed and tying my hair in the usual side braid. "So, who are we sitting with at lunch?" Finnick questioned as we finished our breakfast. "Uh, Gale & Finch. And I'm assuming Annie and Clove will."

The walk across campus was quiet, with the occasional flirtatious comment from Finnick. Was he seriously flirting with me? Our first class was with Mr Abernathy, a drunk. Great start to my day. "These are our new students, Finnick Odair from district four and Katniss Everdeen from twelve." Slurring, I rolled my eyes and continued to walk between the aisles, Finnick was already getting winks and wolf whistles from some girls.


	11. Chapter 10

**Another chapter today, I had another idea while I was out.  
One shout out to Catchingfire1417 for all of the reviews, you are an amazing person. Thank you! (I will reward you, some art maybe?) New person in this chapter! *Cough*The douchebag that killed Rue*Cough***

**Megan**

_Katniss POV:_

He ignored the attention, he was probably got it all of the time. The only spaces left where next to Peeta or a tall boy who was obviously from district one. I turned to Finnick, who had followed me. "Could you sit next to him? I really don't feel like…" Finnick put one of his fingers to my mouth, nodding his head. I smiled, sitting next to the boy from one. "Good looking boyfriend twelve." He commented, typical. "We are not in a relationship. Wait, who do you know I'm from twelve?" I whispered back, he shrugged. "Voice, eyes, partly a guess." I rolled my eyes, he is obviously from one. "Nice job one." A confused look appeared on his face as I smirked.  
"How did you know?" I shrugged, mimicking his voice. "Build, Attitude, partly a guess." He chuckled, and complemented me; "You're smart twelve, I'm Marvel." He held out his hand, I refused. "I wish I could say the same to you one, Katniss."

**Yes, Marvel is here with his Idiotic ways, I really like writing a fan fiction with him in it, I have fun mocking him. XD**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, another chapter! Sorry for slight mess up in the last chapter, Haymitch said she was from twelve. T.T different POV's in this chapter.**

**Megan =)**

_Marvel POV:_

As if they aren't together, did you see the way they look at each other? Well, if they are not in a relationship then they certainly like each other. I glanced over to Katniss, who was reading a note. "Your boyfriend passed you a note?" I mocked, she gave me a death glare. "One, if you call him that once more I will beat you. Understand?" Yeah right, a girl beat me up? "You see Mellark's face, I did that to him." She must have seen the look on my face, I glanced over to Peeta, wow. He had a black eye and a gash on his nose. "Fine twelve, what is he to you anyway?" I asked, she responded without looking at me; "Friends. We are in the same dorm." She was very blunt, I frowned, looking at the note;

_Katniss  
Do you want to go to get some ice cream after school today? _

_Finnick (Your insanely awesome roommate)_

"He likes you, doesn't he?" She once again glared at me. "No, shut up one."

After class

_Glimmer POV_

Finnick. How do I get him to like me? It should be easy, me being gorgeous and all. I just need that Katniss to stay away from him. "Twelve, Finnick's mine, okay?" I smirked, she scoffed. "Yeah right, what have you got to say about that Finnick?" Finnick was behind her the whole time, I widened my eyes. "I think you're a bitch, leave me alone okay?" Me, a bitch? He's got another thing coming.

**The two idiots from one! Glimmer's a bitch in this chapter, isn't she?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Another chapter today, starting at lunch.**

**Megan**

_Finnick POV:_

Lunch was… Okay, I'll tell you about it;  
Sat at our table was Katniss, Gale, Clove, Annie and Finch. I took my seat next to Katniss; My decision was greeted with raised eyebrows from our table and the table next to us, which consisted of Cato, Glimmer and three other students who I didn't recognise. Around two minutes later the boy from the first lesson, Marvel, sat opposite me and Katniss. "Hey twelve!" He exclaimed cheerfully, then greeted me with a friendly nod. "Four." He grinned, stretching out his hand. I looked at Katniss, seeing what she thought about the offer. She shook her head, I turned to Marvel and refused the offer. "You're from one, right?" I asked as he nodded almost immediately. "Katniss dosen't like people from one, that's why she's giving you a hard time." Gale spoke up, glaring at Marvel. "Very well, to make up for my… District one-ness I will invite all of you to my dorm. I'm sure Cashmere wouldn't mind." Katniss shook her head  
"Me and Finnick are going to have Ice cream after school, so we can't." Gale scowled when Katniss said this, slumping in his chair. "Ice cream? Why can't I come?" Gale sounded like a five year old, which made Katniss' face soften. "Gale, don't be like that. I'll take you for ice cream tomorrow."  
"And then you can take me to get ice cream!" Marvel squealed, clapping his hands. "No Marvel! I mean, I'll take you with me the day after. Finch, come with me?" She looked pleadingly and Finch, who nodded. "What about us?" Annie and Clove said in unison. "I'll take you with Marvel and Finch." Katniss looked defeated.

**Ice cream for everyone!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Another chapter today!**

**Megan**

_Katniss POV:_

Ice cream was nice, nothing that special to say about it though. Marvel's dorm was another story. Cashmere – The girl he had mentioned before lunch – turned out to be one of the students who was sat at the table with Glimmer, which obviously meant she didn't like me. Marvel, as stupid as he is, decided we should all play truth or dare. Clove had a stupid smirk on her face as she spun the bottle, she was obviously plotting something. Me, of all of the people it could of landed on. "Dare." I said quietly, she glanced over at Finnick. My life is over. "I dare you to…" She paused, biting her lip. "Kiss Finnick for five seconds." I sighed, glaring at her. I turned to Finnick and leant in. I actually felt quite nice, considering it was my first kiss. Well, except from friendly kisses from Gale. As I counted down in my head a groan escaped Finnick's lips, Annie gasped. But why? I pulled away, looking at Annie with a questioning look on my face. "You must be a great kisser, Catnip." Was the first thing anybody said.


	15. Chapter 14

**Another chapter today, thank you for all of your reviews!**

**Megan =)  
**

_Katniss POV:_

I glance over to Finnick, his face a flushed white. I looked back over to Gale, who gave me a stupid smile. "What?" I asked, probably the stupidest question ever to the others. "I'll be right back…" Finnick sighed, getting up and walking outside. "What's wrong with him?" Gale asked, glancing over at Annie. "Finnick Odair doesn't 'groan', he makes the girls groan." Annie mocked, Gale burst out laughing. "He's popular back in your district, isn't he?" Marvel asked, I _almost_ forgot he was here. "If you mean taped to the insides of girls' lockers popular, the yes." Everyone laughed, I shook my head, I knew he was popular in district four.  
"I'm back." He stated, taking his place next to me. "So it's my turn to spin?" I asked, changing the subject. I span the bottle. Marvel. "Truth or dare Marvel?"  
"Uh, truth." Marvel sighed, rolling his eyes. "Okay… Why are you such a douchebag?" I asked seriously, everyone started sniggering. "Hey! I didn't think I was, so I don't know." He shrugged. "Okay, my turn to spin!" He said, spinning the bottle with an overly excited look on his face. Finnick. "Truth… Or dare?" Marvel asked, leaning in. "Dare." Finnick looked indifferent. "I dare you to…"


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello! Another chapter today, please check out my new Youtube channel OhMyFinnick and subscribe!**

**Megan.**

_Finnick POV:_

"…Kiss the most beautiful girl in the room." Marvel smirked, I officially hate this guy. "Pick me Finnick, pick me!" Gale shrieked, leaving everyone but me laughing. "Real mature Gale." I stood, Katniss, Annie, Clove, Finch or Cashmere. Rolling my eyes I turned to my side, kissing Katniss on the forehead and sitting back down. Gale looked defensive, great. "My turn to spin?" I asked, spinning the bottle…

_The next day; DT_

"Hello, I am Cinna. Your design and technology teacher for the year." Our new teacher introduced himself, eying every one of us. "Okay, I'm not going to ore you with facts, we will start with a project; You and a partner will design an outfit together representing your district or combining the districts together. Get in your partners!" He announced. I glanced at Katniss, who glanced over at me at the same time. "Partners?" I mouthed. She nodded, standing and walking towards me, then sitting to the left of me. "So… Fishing and coal huh?" She asked, I shrugged. "We could do Water for my district, and fire for yours." Her eyes lit up. "That's a great idea!" Cinna came to our table and gave us a sheet of paper, looking at us curiously. "What districts are you from?" He asked. "I'm from Four, she's from twelve."


	17. Chapter 16

**500 WORD SPECIAL! Yay!  
**

**Megan**

_Katniss POV:_

"Well then, I heard you decided on fire and water. That's very smart." Cinna smiled, he was definitely my favourite person from the Capitol so far. "Thank you Cinna." I picked up my pencil, beginning to draw up my ideas for the outfits. "I will leave you two now, if you need any help ask me or Portia, the assisant teacher." He walked away. "So... I'm sorry about last night." Finnick apologized, I didn't look up. "It's fine. Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault." I couldn't look at him after what happened. And he knew it. "Please Katniss, just look at me." Finnick pleaded, I looked up. How could I resist those eyes? "What?" I asked, he smiled at me. "I... I l-like you." My eyes widened. "I like you too Finn." I whispered, my eyes looking back down at the desk. "Really? I thought you wouldn't like me." Finnick sounded excited, I nodded. "What made you think that? What girl could not fall for the '_famous' _Finnick Odair." I mocked. "Well, I am pretty awesome." Finnick mumbled as he sketched out the outfits.

Maybe I shouldn't tell anyone about us, it's obvious they would fuss about it too much. My eyes flickered back to my work, finished. It had a fiery headress and trousers (A skirt for me), a deep blue top and a seashell bracelet on each hand, a golden net draped over our shoulders (Like a poncho) and a pair of gladiator sandals. Just then Finnick glanced over my shoulder at my work. "Nice Katniss, you mind if we use your design? I'm not much of an artist." I looked at his design, stickmen. He was right, I let out a laugh. "I think your right Finn!" Playfuly rolling my eyes as he smiled. "So, I will make the net and bracelets..." He trailed off. "Katniss? Are you even listening?" Finnick waved his hand in front of my face. Had I really zoned out on him? "Huh? Oh I'm sorry." I regained awareness, he simply laughed. "Are you sure he's not your boyfriend twelve?" Marvel mocked, he just _had_ to be walking past at that time didn't he? "Fuck off one." I scowled at him. "Marvel, leave them alone, Katniss, no swearing in my class please." Cinna was behind us the whole time, great. "Have you finished your design yet?" Cinna peered over my shoulder at the design. "Uh... Yes." I forced a smile onto my face, Cinna immeadiatly looked concerned. "Miss. Everdeen, if you and Mr. Odair are worried about something you should see me after class." We shook our heads at the same time, Cinna chuckled. "Okay then, let's see... We could get most of the materials, I'm not sure about the nets though." He bit his lip. "I can weave nets." Finnick stated, looking at the disign once more.


	18. Chapter 17

**Another chapter, Rawr.**

**Megan  
**

_Katniss POV:  
_

Ice cream with Gale tonight. I have twenty minutes to get ready, but Finnick wants to talk to me about what happened in DT. "Uh, Katniss? Can I ask you something?" He asked, seeming a little worried. "Depends what it is." My voice was blunt, to the point. "Why did you zone out in DT today?" Finnick turned me around to face him, because he was behind me the whole time. "You'll think I'm stupid if I tell you." Why don't I just tell him? I think your cute, how hard could it be? "You can tell me anything Kitty-cat, what is it?" Kitty-cat was his nickname for me, and Finn was his. "Fine. You know how we both like eachother? Well, I really do think your cute." I sighed, he leant forward, whispering; "I find you beuatiful as well." In his most seductive voice and kissed me. That kiss quickly turnt into a longer kiss. I had finally fallen in love, and it felt good. "Hey Catnip, I'm sorry I'm early but - Oh god!" The next thing I heard was a dramatic thud, we both pulled back at the same time. "Catnip! What the hell?! Really?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Gale, I'm so sorry! I though you weren't going to be here for another fifteen minutes!" I walked up to him, pulling him up from his seat on the floor. "So I guess you two are together now, right?" He asked, I nodded slowly, he walked towards Finnick. "Okay, I'm fine with you two going out. But, if you hurt her I will kill you!" Gale threatened gruffly, I was behind him now. "Don't tell ANYONE about us Gale, okay?" I threatened. "Come on Gale, let's go." I pulled him out of the door, closing it behind me. "I knew there was something going on between you two, how long?" Gale still seemed confused. "Since DT. Gale, are you okay?"  
"Uh, yeah. I'm a little scarred, but okay." Gale shuddered, I shoved him. "Gale! It's like walking in on Prim makeing out with Rory, it's just weird!" He held the door open to the Ice cream cafe, I shuddered, sitting down at the nearest available booth. "I see your point now Gale." I laughed as he sat oppisite me. "How did your twelve year old sister get a boyfriend before you?" Gale teased, I shrugged and said; "I guess she's better looking than me."


	19. Chapter 18

**Happy birthday CatchingFire1714, I hope you have a good one! A certain Home-wrecker featured in this chapter, do you know who it is? If you have any questions about anything just ask, I would love to answer some of you guys' questions.**

**Megan**

_Katniss POV:_

"What? I mean, Prim's beautiful, but Finnick will say otherwise" This comment made both of us burst out laughing. "I've already told you Gale, I am not beautiful, I am not pretty, I am as radiant as the sun." I smiled at him, at that moment a waitress sashayed over to us. "Hello! Wait, you were here yesterday! Who's this?" The familiar Blonde haired waitress asked, nodding in the direction of Gale. "That's my best-friend, Gale." I glanced over at him, he had seemed to be taking a liking to this waitress. "Okay, would you like a chocolate ice cream, like yesterday?" I nodded, returning my attention to Gale. "Same here." Gale answered before she could even open her mouth to ask for his order. "Okay, it will take around about five minutes, we are very busy today." The waitress smiled, walking back into the kitchen. At that moment a certain blonde haired and blue eyed boy appoached our table.

_Peeta POV:_

"Oh hello slut, got another boyfriend there?" I spat, emphisizing the word slut. "What is your problem Mellark? Gale is my best friend!" She stood, punching me square in the face. I never thought I would say this, but it hurt. I flinched and stumbled backwards, then returned to taunting her and her friend. "Hey! My bruises from the other night had just started to heal!" That certainly sent her over the edge. And before I knew it her fist met my face once again, leaving me with a bloody nose. "Don't mess with a girl with short temper Mellark." Gale smirked, I scowled at him.


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay, this chapter will reveal the waitress' identity, Clove may know a thing or two and a certain Girl from One will return.**

**Megan  
**

_Finnick POV:_

The morning was pretty uneventful, lunch was a differant story though. "Gale, how did ice cream go last night?" Clove asked as if she knew something she shouldn't, our little secret. "Uh... It was good." He muttered, I stood. "Gale, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, dragging him a few feet away from our table. "You told her?" I whispered angrily, why me? "Maybe it slipped out, I told her to keep it a secret though!" He protested a little louder than he should of. I glared at him as we both resumed our seats, which made Clove smirk. "Uh, could I join you?" A blonde girl approached us, the waitress from last night. "Sure." I smiled,, she briskly sat beside Gale, who smiled. "I'm Madge by the way, Madge Undersee." She introduced her self, we all did the same.

"Finnick, you better get ready for all the attention from the girls." Annie mocked me, I struck a ridiculous pose and said; "Well, I am irrestistable." This made everyone on the table chuckle and roll they're eyes, at that moment Glimmer approached our table. "Great timing." Annie and Katniss muttered in unison. "Hey! Finnick, I was wondering if you could maybe join our table?" She batted her eyelashes, obviously trying to get to me. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine with my table at the moment." I forced a smile onto my face, she pouted. "You could be so much more popular though!" Glimmer protested. "I don't want to be popular." I stated, Glimmer looked confused, which made me and the rest of the table laugh. "You can have Marvel back if you want." Katniss offered. "Nah, you can keep him." Glimmer smirked, Marvel's bottom lip wobbled. "Why do you guys make me feel so unwanted?!" He put his head in his hands and pretended to cry. Clove rubbed his back and said; "It's okay Marvel, they didn't mean it."


	21. Chapter 20

**The things I do for you guys... XD My cousin is here today, he dosen't read THG so he didn't get the first sentance. He think's Finnick is a guy I know. (I wish!)**

**Megan  
**

_Katniss POV:  
_

I am in love with Finnick Odair. I never thought I would fall for a boy from District Four, let alone so quickly. As we excited the lunch hall Clove nudged me, saying; "You and Finnick huh? Who would of guessed?" The sarcasm in her voice was heavy, the bad thing was Finch's dorm-mate Cato and our 'friend' Marvel were next to us at the time. "Katniss and Finnick sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They mocked like they were five year olds. "Piss Off." I scowled, jogging foward towards Finnick. "Clove told Cato and Marvel." I sighed, he rubbed my back supportively. "Maybe we should tell everybody tomorrow." Finnick whispered, I nodded. "Maybe..."  
"So, what class have you got next Kitty-cat? I've got math." He asked, obviously trying to change the subject. "Uh, Math." I smiled at him, he nodded. We were silent for a minute or two as we walked to class, until he said; "I love you Katniss..." Those four words made me freeze, it took me a few seconds to register what he had just said. "I-I love you too Finnick." I whispered, he had stopped aswell. He turned to face me, and leant in. "Not in school Finnick." I said, he muttered his apologies and continued to walk to Math class. He held the door open for me, the class welcomed me with whispers and glances. As I walked down the aisles to get to my seat I heard a conversation that made me stop. "They are obviously dating, , did you see what happened in the corridor?" Oh my god, they saw that? "Yeah, he leant in to kiss her!" Yes, they did... "Look! He's following her around like a lost puppy!" Argh, I rolled my eys and sat at my seat.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hai! Okay, We will be missing and upload (on the 15th) so I can work on my new storys; A GalexKatniss (Winner of the poll) and a surprise story which will feature Finnick and my OC Blue. :)**

**Megan  
**

_Katniss_ _POV:_

Finnick and I walked home together, our excuses to all of the 'looks' we had gotten on the way back were; "We are staying in the same dorm!" Once we were out of sight from the rest of the students Finnick offered me his hand, I of course took it, entwining my fingers with his. "Remember, Ice cream with the girls and Marvel in five minutes." He teased, I sighed and playfuly rolled my eyes. "Ugh, do I have to?" I whined, walking into our dorm and dumping my bag on my bed. "Yes, you have to spend some time with your other friends. You spend all of your time with me and Gale." He dropped his bag, wrapping his hand around my waist. "Well, you can't blame me. Marvel is a douche and I've only just met Annie, Finch and Clove." I muttered, closing my eyes. "I get your point." Finnick chuckled and leant in, kissing me lightly on the lips and pulling out the hairband that held my braid in. "Hey, why did you do that?" I pouted as he carefuly undid my braid. "Your hair looks nice down, you should wear it like that more often." He smiled, kissing me again and walked into the kitchen. I smiled as a brushed my hair, putting on a differant shirt and shoes. There was a sudden knock at the door and muffled voices the hallway telling me to 'hurry up' or something along those lines. "I'm coming!" I shouted, opening the door. "Ready to go?" Annie asked, slinging her handbag over her shoulder. "Sure, let's go!" I nodded, they all looked over at Finnick. "Bye Fi- Finnick, are you wearing lip balm?" Clove smirked, Finnick wiped his lips quickly. "Uh, what? Of course not." Finnick looked at the floor. "Let's go." I glared at Clove, closing the door after I mouthed 'Bye Finn.' to Finnick.


	23. Chapter 22

**Did you miss me?**

**Megan**

* * *

_Finch POV:  
_

"Why?" Annie asked Katniss as we began to walk to the cafe, a questioning look on her face. "What?" Katniss asked, her tone was slighty harsh. "Lip balm? Finnick?" She asked, Marvel and Clove started to snigger. "It's none of your buisness." Katniss looked at her shoes. "So... How is your DT projects going?" I asked, trying my hardest to change the subject. "Good, I got paired up with a boy from eleven. Do you know Thresh?" Clove said, everybody shook their heads. "I got paired with Marvel." Annie sighed. "Poor you! I got paired with Gloss, Cashmere's brother." That comment earned me a glare from Marvel. "Who did you get paired with Katniss?" I ask, I knew the answer but I want her to speak to us again. "Uh, Finnick." She muttered, not bothering looking up at me. I nodded and held the door open for the others.

_Katniss POV:_

Back at the dorm

"Finally." I whispered, glad to be back at the dorm. "Finn?" The dorm is still silent. I reach for a not on the table, it reads;

_Kitty-Cat_

_I promise I will be back soon, me and Gale are  
talking about something. _

_Love, Finnick  
_

Talking about something? I wonder what that is all about... Shrugging my shoulders I sit on my bed, reaching to the bedside table to the right of me and pulling open the drawer. I pulled out a oversized t-shirt and put it on my bed, kicking off my shoes and pulling off my shirt and shoes. I slipped on the oversized t-shirt and started to sing quietly to myself;

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."_


	24. Chapter 23

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update. I was really busy!**

**Megan**

_Katniss POV:  
_

"Finn!" I greeted him as he entered the room, pulling him into a hug. "What where you and Gale talking about?" I asked, curious. "Oh, there is a talent show coming up, Gale told me about your singing." I froze, pulling away from the hug. "What about it?" He wants me to perform in a talent show, my life is over. "I can sing as well. Do you want to preform with me?" He smiled, kissing me lightly on the lips. "Show me your singing then." I smiled. "Okay..."

_"Every now and then I see a part of you I've never seen  
Birds can swim and fish can fly, the road is long I wonder why  
One of these days you'll realise what you mean to me, oh  
Every now and then I see a part of you I've never seen"_

"Wow." I smiled, he grinned. "Like it?" Nodding, I asked him this question; "What song was that?"  
"It's a song me and my friends back in four made up, have you wrote any songs?" He asked, I nodded slowly. "Mind singing to me?"  
"A little..." I scowl at him, he laughs. "Go on then!"

_"Curtain calls, there's no more alcohol  
As the rain begins you feel it soaking into your bones  
Don't let time be wasted_

_Let your heart dictate this_  
_Take my hand and follow me_  
_Lose control with me tonight."_


	25. Chapter 24

**Hai! I'm uploading today so the schedule is back on track, Please can you check out my new story 'Cupid got me in a chokehold'? It is based around Finnick, so yeah. Oh, and the songs in the last chapter are real songs (I'm not a song writer, but I do sing.), the one Finnick 'wrote' was No Name by Ryan O'Shaughnessy. Ryan is an Irish singer/songwriter, who entered Britain's got talent. The one Katniss 'wrote' was wrote and sang by my favourite singer, Aiden Grimshaw, the song is his second single since leaving the X factor (2010, same year as 1D.), Curtain Call.**

**Megan  
**

_Finnick POV:  
_

Once she had finished the first two verses of her song I stood frozen for a few moments, her voice was beautiful. "You wrote that?" I asked, she nodded. "With the help of Mr. Abenathy, but he was kind of drunk at the time." She chuckled, smiling at the memory. "When is he ever sober?" I ask, I never knew Haymitch was from twelve... "In twelve? Never. In class? Never." She grinned. "So... What do you say about the Talent competition?" I asked, she looked extremly nervous. "Uh, okay..." She seemed unsure. "You'll do fine." I smiled, trying to comfort her.

_ The next day_

Katniss' nerves had lessened since last nighed, we had practiced the song several times last night. "We're telling everybody today, right?" She asked, I nodded and held her hand. "I'm going to hell anyway." I whispered, everybody was staring at us like we were the most important thing on campus at the moment. "Don't say that Finn, you'll be going to heaven. I commit crimes on a daily basis back in twelve." She whispered back, glaring at the staring students. Marvel approached us, a stupid smirk on his face.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey, another chapter today!**

**Megan  
**

_Katniss POV:  
_

Why is everyone staring? It's not that big of a deal. I look at my schedule for the day, Gym. "What's your first class?" I ask, he replied a few seconds later. "Gym." I nod, pushing the double doors open to the school. "I knew it would happen soon." Annie had somehow managed to find us, how great. "As I said around five times before; I am irrestable!" Finnick muttered, squeezing my hand to suggest that I back him up on this statement. "Whatever Finnick, so have you to kissed yet? Outside of truth or dare of course." Annie sounded so excited, invasion of privacy much? "Uh, yes."  
"Wait, was that why Finnick was wearing lip balm last night? Your lip balm?" She asked, still inquisitive. Right at that moment, as if on cue, Gale approached us. "Finally, you decided to tell someone!" He grinned, seeming somewhat relived. "What?! You knew before me?" Annie asked, Gale nodded. "Yeah, I kind of walked in on them..."  
"Wait, you two?..." Annie widened her eyes, I shook my head and carried on walking to Gym with Finnick. "Hell no Annie,, I didn't mean that. Look what you did now! You scared them off!" He argued with Annie back and forth for a minute or two before giving up and walking to his own class. "See you in class!" He grinned, walking into the guys' changing room as I walked into the girls' changing rooms.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello, is everyone looking foward to the chapter?**

**Megan**

_Katniss POV_

I smiled at him before pushing the door open to the girls changing rooms, walking into the nearest empty cubicle and locking the door. "Katniss?" A hushed voice said before I had even managed to open my gym bag to get the kit out. "What? How did you know I was in here?!" I whispered back. "I can see through walls, what do you think Brainless? I know what shoes you are wearing!" She whispered, who was she? "And who are you?"  
"Johanna Mason, District Seven." She quietly introduced herself as I pulled off my trousers and shoes and replaced them with a pair of black shorts and running shoes. "Your with that Finnick guy, right?" She asked. "Uh, yeah." My voice was slightly muffled because I was pulling off my t-shirt and putting on a pristine white one.  
"Cool." She stated, still whispering. Why was she talking to me? "I gotta go." I pulled my gym bag onto my shoulder and pushed the door open, at the same time a girl with black choppily layered hair came out of the cubicle next to me, Johanna. "Hey Brainless." Great, yet another nickname. "Hey." I smiled, walking out of the changing rooms and walking down the corridor towards the Gym hall to by greeted by a shirtless Finnick. "Finnick?" I say. "Maybe a shirt?"  
He looks down at his chest as if noticing he was shirtless for the first time. "Why? Do you find this..."  
- he strikes a ridiculously provocative pose - "...Distracting?"  
"I'm only human Odair."


	28. Chapter 27

**Sorry for my late chapter, I had no time to do it because my laptop broke (It's fixed now!) & I almost broke my arm while I was riding my horse. So... Yeah.**

**Megan  
**

_Finnick_ _POV:  
_

"Great to know Kitty-cat." I grinned, pulling my t-shirt over my head. "Come on then!" I pulled her by her arm into the sport hall, glancing around. "What are you good at Kitty-cat?" I asked, she shrugged. "Archery... I am fairly fast as well." She looked around a little before asking me; "What are you good at Finn?" I smiled. chuckling. "I dunno... Throwing stuff I guess." She frowned, looking kind of confused. "So in other words your strong?" She asked, I nodded. "Uh huh. Oh, I'm pretty good at swimming as well." I nodded, she pointed at Gale, who was lifting heavy weights. "You think your as strong as Gale?"  
"Yes, Of course I am." I grinned, walking over to Gale with Katniss. "Hey Finnick." Gale dropped the weight he was holding, walking over to Katniss. "Hey Catnip." He grinned, pulling her into a hug. "Gale... Can't. breathe." Katniss gasped, Gale pulled away. "Sorry about that." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

**Sorry for short chapter, no muse!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey guys!**

**Megan**

_Katniss POV:_

"You think you're as strong as Gale?" I ask Finnick, he smirks and nods his head. "Of course I am." He picks up the weight Gale was just holding and lifts it above his head. "Oh really?" He grins and lifts a weight double the size of what Finnick was holding. Peeta takes a weight that was beside me, rolling his eyes at the boys. "He is so annoying." Gale scowled at him. "Just ignore him, he isn't worth it Gale." I mutter, Gale and Finnick silently nod in agreement. "How come he's so strong? He's like a Baker or something, how hard is frosting cakes?" He scoffs, I shrug. "The bags of flour are heavy, about one-hundred pounds or so." Peeta states as he passes us once again, we laugh quietly at him. "Holding up bows and arrows isn't that hard, neither is fishing pretty-boy." He stops beside us, we stop laughing and turn to face him. "What did you just call me?" Finnick asks, Peeta scoffs. "I called you a 'pretty boy', do you need you ears cleaned from all of that 'hard work'" – He holds his hands up in quotation marks – "You have been doing in the District four oceans?" He asks in a voice dripping with sarcasm, Finnick clenches his fists and narrows his eyes at Peeta. "Remember what I said, he's not worth it." I held his arm, pulling him back slightly in an attempt to restrain him. "Just this one time I'll let you off Mellark, but if you say anything like that ever again to me, Katniss or Gale, let's just say you don't want to know what I learnt with my trident back in four." He threatened.


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, sorry for the late upload!**

**Megan**

_Finnick POV:_

"I guess I had better be going then." Peeta sneered, looking around at the few people who had started to stare as we had raised our voices. "Mr. Mellark and Mr. Odair get back to work!" Our teacher, Mr. Brutus boomed, and then everyone started to stare. "Come on Katniss, let's go somewhere Mellark won't interrupt." I glanced back at her, she nodded and started to walk with me. "What should we do now?" She asked once no one was staring. "Ditch?" I grinned, she nodded in agreement. We slipped out of the doors, making sure no one was paying attention. "What now?" We ask each other at the same time, laughing at our mistake. "Dorm, we will get caught in the streets in the Capitol." Katniss starts walking the dorm building with me, unlocking the door with her key and locking it again once we were inside so it wasn't too suspicious. "What should we talk about Odair?" She asks, I shrug. "What was your first kiss like?" I ask. "Well, it was during a game of truth or dare with a boy from district four…" She chuckles, me? "Oh, and it was a couple of days ago. What was his name? I think it begun with an f…"  
"Me?" I ask. "Well done captain obvious, how about you?"


	31. Chapter 30

**Another chapter, thank you for all of your reviews!**

**Megan  
**

_Finnick POV:_

"Uh, well I've had two girlfriends..." I paused to think. "Two girls from four." I finish, she nods. "Can we go and see Prim today? She's ill so she can't go to her school today." The Capitol middle school, the school Prim goes to, was attached to the high school. "Sure, do you know her dorm number?" She shook her head, walking over to the phone that hung on the wall and pulling it off the hook. Dailing the numbers quickly as if she knew them by heart. "Hey Prim, me and my room-mate are coming to visit your dorm, what is your dorm number?" She asked, waiting for a response. "Okay, we will bethere soon. Is anyone looking after you?" Again, waiting for a response. "Rue? Okay, bye!" She hung up, putting the phone back on the hook. "Let's go." She grinned, taking my hand and pulling me out of the dorm.

We walked into Prims dorm, welcomed in by a dark-skinned and dark haired young girl. "Hi, Prim is in her bed at the moment." Katniss and I nod, that must be Rue. "Hey Prim." Katniss greets a pale and sickly looking blonde girl, her eyes snap open, gazing over at me at Katniss with soft blue eyes. "Hey Katniss." She smiled, then glanced over at me. "Who's he?" She asked Katniss quietly. "My room-mate Finnick, he's from district four."


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, some of you were saying Peeta was a little OC so I've made him seem a little sweeter in this chapter. Also, please can you submit your OCs to my 41st Hunger Games story? Thank you!  
**

**Megan**

_Katniss POV:_

"Oh, I think that's who Peeta was talking about. Peeta's extremely angry at you two you know." Prim laughs, managing a smile. "We know Prim, why where you talking to Peeta anyway?" I was extremely curious, but of course Peeta would try to use my little sister against me. "He's really sweet Katniss, remember when he tossed you the bread? He told me about that." Prim sat up, wincing. "He gave me the bread?" I asked, I hadn't really gotten a good enough look at the boy, I was constantly debating with myself the probability of it either being Rye, his older brother, The middle brother who's name I couldn't remember or Peeta himself. "Yes, look what he brought me earlier!" Prim reached to her bedside table, picking up a bouquet of Primroses and a cupcake. May be he was nicer than I thought he was. "Primroses?" Finnick asked, frowning slightly at the flowers. "Yes, they're my favourite colour as well!" Prim said. She was right; the bright colour was similar to the Buttercup she had insisted was the colour as her ugly cat. "Ms. Trinket says that Buttercup is allowed to stay in our dorm, Mother is coming to drop him off here tomorrow." She says excitedly. Ms. Trinket is the principle of the Middle school, she was on the train on the way to our school in the Capitol, and she is very… Strange. "So, how many friends have you made so far Prim?" I ask, not wanting to talk about Ms. Trinket or her grotesque cat anymore. "Well… Rue and her friends and some of Rory's friends."


	33. Chapter 32

**Sorry for no update, I've been busy! The song they sing is Breathe me by Sia.**

**Megan  
**

_Finnick POV:  
_

"Great, me and Finnick have to go back to class now, bye Prim." Prim waved her goodbyes, we turned to the door. Walking, she reached for my hand and entwined her fingers with mine, Prim giggled. "What is it Prim?" Katniss asked. "You two?" She asked. "Prim." She sighed. "Get some rest." Prim rolled her eyes and sighed. "Bye Katniss." Rue said sweetly, closing the door behind us.

One Week later, the talent contest:

_Katniss POV:  
_

My hands shook from nervousness as one of the acts finish their preformance, we were up next. What if I messed up my words? What if Finnicks guitar didn't work? Finnick seemed to see me in my state of distress, he approached me, picks me up and sits me on his lap as if I was a child. "Everything is going to be fine Kitty-Cat." He whispered in my ear, I turnt my head to face him and leaning in to kiss him. "Jeez, get a room you two." Johanna scoffed, I rolled my eyes and turned back to face her. "Johanna, what are you doing here?" I ask. "I'm doing an interpritive dance." She said in a dry sarcastic voice, which was fairly normal for her. "Whatever."  
"Next up, Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair!" The host for the night, Ceasar Flickerman annouced. I became stiff for a second, then stood. Walking onto the stage I looked around, the audiance included a smirking Glimmer, a curious Prim and a slightly shocked Peeta.

_"Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me, I am small  
I'm needy, warm me up  
And breathe me"  
_

I sang my solo, trying to look straight ahead. Finnick joined me in the third & fourth verse;

_"Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me, I am small  
I'm needy, warm me up  
And breathe me"  


And Finnick sang the last verse:

_"Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me, I am small  
I'm needy, warm me up  
And breathe me"  
_


	34. Chapter 33

**Sorry for no update, I've been busy with homework and stuff. This is the last chapter of this story, but there will be a sequel that will be up in about a week! **

**Love you all,  
Megan  
**

_Primrose POV:  
_

Applause erupted across the crowd, I cheered aswell, but not to loud because my throat was still hurting. I knew Katniss was a good singer because she sang to me all of the time, but Finnick was amazing aswell. I smiled to myself as the walked off stage, then I glanced over to Peeta. I could see he was jealous, and I knew he loved Katniss. Well that's what Gale told Rory. "Do you want to go and see her?" Gale asked me, referring to Katniss. "Sure." I say, getting up from my seat and walking with Gale into the backstage part of the hall. "Uh, you two, twelve year old here!" Gale says to them, covering my eyes. I hear mutters of; 'Sorry'. Katniss never had any boyfriends back in twelve, I wanted her to, but she always said she was to busy trying to feed our family. Which was true. Once Gale had removed his hand from my face. I rolled my eyes, saying; "I knew it."

A tall brunette approaches us, not bothering to introduce herself to me of Gale. "Hey brainless, your a good singer huh?" She grinned, Katniss shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess."  
"She's better than okay." Peeta says from somewhere behind us, Gale whips his head around to see him and glares. I decide to keep my mouth shut and go back to my dorm just incase I get in trouble or something like that. "I'm going to go, Rue is waiting for me." I sigh, walking to where Rue said she would wait for me "Hey Prim." She smiles, her eyes light up for a second or two. "Race back to the dorm?" She asks, I nod. "It's on!" I grin, running as fast as I could in the direction of the dorm.

_Gale POV:  
_

"Pita, is it?" Johanna asks, a confident smirk on her face. "It's Peeta actually-" He was cut of by Johanna; "Whatever Pita, what do you want?" Peeta rolls his eyes and says; "I was here to apoligize. Oh, and it's Peeta, P-E-E-T-A." He explains to her as if she was a four year old. "Pita, just apoligize to us and leave!" Katniss yells at him in exsasperation, making everyone except Peeta burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, okay?! At-least give me a chance!" Peeta pleaded, putting his head in his hands. "We will give you a trial period." Finnick says, I nod in agreement.


	35. New story

**Hi guys! The story is complete, but, there is a sequel! It is named; Give me all your love, please. So please go and check that out, thank you!**

**Megan  
**


End file.
